Tuyo
by Auras Hayumi
Summary: [Terminado!Cp.7 dedicado a Nekot,¡Feliz Cumple!] Despues del placer, de la lujuria y el amor..despues de todo el tiempo pasado...el neko recordara algo de lo que ocurrio?.. [lemon capitulos 3 y 6, Yaoi..KXR] dejen RR nn capt. 7 up!.
1. Chapter 1

Privet!...bien..he aquí mi primer yaoi…en realidad es mi primer fic ; asi que disfruten…Zilya, has la presentación!...

Aclaraciones:

"…" cuando los personajes hablan

(…) comentarios míos

Pareja: Kai x Rei… y si no les gusta pues JODANSE!..ò0ó

Genero: Yaoi y creo que al final va a terminar siendo lemmon por política mía

Disclaimer: bue.. como todo mundo sabe bayblade es de Takao Aoki y no de Auras ..ui.. pobre de Ming Ming si así fuera

Dedicatoria: a todos los lectores que hayan abierto esta pagina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Kai's POV

El ambiente se siente tan pesado el día de hoy… ya la pereza dominó mi cuerpo…no quiero levantarme, no quiero hablar, no quiero ni dormir..pero aun permanezco en esta enorme cama, si..la misma cama que demostramos cuanto nos amábamos en realidad..cuanto nos seguimos amando, pero aun con este sentimiento vivo..sabemos que no podemos estar juntos..una razón sería lo que diría mi abuelo..nunca lo permitiría..otra sería la lejanía en que vivimos, pero recuerdo haberte prometido amarte no importa lo que ocurriera, oh..si supieras cuanto he sufrido desde tu partida, si supieras lo mucho que extraño tus carisias y tus besos..Cuanto pudo cambiar una sola visita tuya..ja! y pensar que yo no quería aceptar cuanto te amaba…

Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios nuevamente ya que se ha vuelto normal desde que te fuiste.. como te extraño..

Quiero volver a verte..tu sonrisa me daba el calor y la felicidad necesaria en mi…las ansias de seguir viviendo..Ahora mírame, rozando con mis propios dedos por mis labios imaginando que son los tuyos..me estaré volviendo loco?..talvez loco de amor por ti…

Se que ya amaneció, pero aun así mi cuerpo se niega a levantarse..no le reclamo, ya que yo tampoco tengo las ansias…cierro mis ojos tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño pero un llamado a la puerta me interrumpe…mis carmines ojos se niegan a abrirse pero un segundo reclamo me obliga a abrirlos..

"que quieren!.." grito enojado. En ese momento no tenía ganas de nada y sin embargo esta gente viene a molestarme…

"Dobry den Kai" (buenos días) y justo lo que me faltaba

"que quieres Tala" digo sin voltear a mirarlo, pero de igual manera siento como la cama se hunde al el sentarse en ella..

"ooh..cuanta amabilidad la tuya..para eso ni me molesto en venir" dice con su tono de sarcasmo..como detesto que haga eso.

"escúpelo de una buena vez" digo "no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos"

"nunca lo estas" ante aquel comentario le envió una de mis miradas penetradoras "bueno, bueno ya cálmate…te vine a decir que recibiste una llamada de Tyson"

"y..?" digo sin interés, jamás me interesó ese chiquillo inmaduro.

"él te quería decir que todos se querían reunir aquí o algo así.. vas a dejarlos?" terminó en decir..

Claro que no quería aceptar..pero, si Tyson dijo todos significaba que él también iba a venir..después de todo no sería tan malo en invitarlos..una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en mis labios..que felicidad en volver a ver a mi amado neko..

"Da.." digo sintiendo la mirada confundida de Tala arriba mío..

"enserió?...Oh ya veo…es por el kot no…" dice el maldito pelirrojo

"cállate Tala!" respondo "yo les avisaré a Max y los demás y tu dile a los sirvientes que arreglen los cuartos"

"que..? ahora soy tu criada…" lo vuelvo a mirar con desprecio, realmente no me encontraba de humor para nada "ya tranquilo, relájate un poco antes de que te salgan canas verdes.." esto último lo dice saliendo de la habitación dejándome nuevamente en soledad con mis pensamientos…pero ya no es tan malo…volveré a ver a mi neko..oh Rei.. solo espero que no te hayas arrepentido ya que la última vez que vi te veías mareado..siempre he creído que fue por licor..por que lo tomaste? Realmente no tengo la menor idea.. tu bien sabías que eres casi intolerable al licor y te logras a marear con la mínima gota… Además, el día siguiente te fuiste temprano y el mismo día regresaste a tu país natal..regresaste a China sin decirme nada ni darme alguna explicación..no sabes como me dolió eso..pero muchas de las cosas que dijiste esa noche fueron las que me dejaron las esperanzas de que yo fuese el que ocupaba ese lugar en tu corazón..

"Oh..Rei..,mi Rei"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

bien…no es nada largo ya que son las doce y media, mañana es lunes, me tengo que levantar temprano, y mi vida volverá a ser una mierda total como todas las semanas.. además que io estaba apunto de dormirme y de repente me llego esta ideota..la cual será una tortura.. solo subí este pedacito de la historia porsiacaso me arrepentía de algo…

Les prometo que seguiré pronto este fic, acepto criticas, reseñas, tarjetitas, felicitaciones..cualquier cosa en verdad, y si quieren que suba el próximo capitulo pronto, MANDEN vodka…o mágico elixir de mi vida..gloria sea tu sabor…ejem..bueno Da svidan'ya!...y dejen RR o.!


	2. Chapter 2

Privet!...

Ui…tuve tres RR n0n roar!…no mucho pero no me quejo, digo..soy nueva he inexperta…si, se los voy a responder pero al final de este capitulo… disfruten! n.n

Aclaraciones:

"…" cuando los personajes hablan

(…) comentarios míos

Pareja: Kai x Rei… y si no les gusta pues JODANSE!..ò0ó

Genero: Yaoi y creo que al final va a terminar siendo lemmon por política mía

Disclaimer: bue.. como todo mundo sabe bayblade es de Takao Aoki y no de Auras ..ui.. pobre de Ming Ming si así fuera

Dedicatoria: a todos los lectores que hayan entrado a esta pagina

-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

"ee..si, buenos días me podría comunicar con Max?" dijo el bicolor por el teléfono que sostenía con una mano..

"un segundo por favor.." contestó una señora de avanzada edad, el supuso que era Judy, la madre de Max..

'este hombre debería dejar de vivir con su madre..' pensó Kai mientras esperaba a que contestaran..

"alo..?" dijo la divertida voz de Max..

"si, Max?" dijo el ruso "Max..sabrás que.." quería continuar pero la hiperactividad del americano lo detuvo..

"Kai?..Hey Kai como has estado, espero que bien..yo normal en realidad ya que últimamente no ha parado de llover y no he podido salir durante toda la semana..Tyson ya te habló sobre nuestra reunión, aceptaras?...sabes que fue muy difícil convencer a Rei, pero lo hice a si que si tu aceptas el y nosotros iremos en unos días que te parece?..hay..que tonto, no me querías decir algo?..-finalizó para dejar hablar a Kai..

"si, era sobre eso…bueno les quería informar que yo acepte a que viniera entonces…" el ruso no pudo continuar ya que el rubio lo interrumpió de nuevo..

"enserio..vas a aceptar!..que divertido!..no te preocupes..yo les diré a los demás, aunque tal vez no me vayan a creer..que tal si tu llamas a Rei y a Tyson y yo me encargo del jefe y Hillary te parece?..-dijo Max

"Da.." dijo con aire de arrepentimiento..

"bueno..creo que eso fue si, nos vemos en unos días, bye.." y ante esto colgó si dejar que Kai dijera otra palabra..

'mira lo hago por ti Rei' pensó viendo el teléfono y colocándolo en su sitio… 'que fue lo que había dicho Max.. que yo llamara a Tyson y a Rei…lo dos trabajos mas pesados para mi, y voy a suponer que Max sabe a la perfección casi todo lo que ocurrió entre Rei y yo…oh mi pequeño neko..aun recuerdo esa noche..jamás creo que se me borre de la memoria…'

Flash Back…

Kai's POV

Tala y Bryan habían llegado sin previo aviso, simplemente para molestarme tal vez…lo mas seguro es que eso tenía planeado Bryan en hacer toda la noche.. Los cuatro nos encontrábamos en una de las salas de mi mansión, Tala sentado en uno de los sillones, parecía que se estaba apunto de dormirse..sus ojos yacían entrecerrados y sus manos eran el apoyo para su cabeza..en cambio Bryan parecía haberse ido a un antro durante toda la noche..mas ebrio no podía haber estado..mi adoración trataba siempre de alejarse de él, parecía un gatito asustado cuando el se le acercaba…mas en un precioso momento buscaste mi refugio..y yo te acepte con gusto..te recostaste en mi regazo mientras que con una de mis manos rozaba tus sedosos cabellos azabaches una y otra vez..casi te hubieras dormido si el muy idiota de Bryan no se hubiera acercado nuevamente..pero esta vez el muy torpe regó licor en mi ropa, casi lo decapito, y lo hubiera echo al no ser que tu me detuviste diciéndome que no valía la pena pelear si el no sabía lo que hacía..después de todo, él estaba ebrio…

Salí un tanto preocupado de la habitación, no quería dejar a Rei solo con ese degenerado, no quería que lo tocase siquiera..pero tu me dijiste que no habría problema y aunque te reproché seguiste insistiéndome y que confiase en ti..es mas, lo hice…Me dirigí con pasos rápidos y largos a trabes del enorme pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación, atravesé el portón y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, no me preocupé en cerrarla con candado ya que después de cambiarme iba a regresar a tu encuentro..

Llegué al baño y me dirigí al lavabo…tenía muchas cosas en mente y realmente no tenía idea en como arreglarlas o por lo menos organizarlas..abrí la llave (del lavabo) dejando el agua fría caer mientras dirigía mis manos hasta la chaqueta negra para luego quitar la morada..ambas con ese horrible olor a licor…me deshice de ellas y llevé mis manos al agua para mojar mi rostro..repetí esto unas dos veces hasta alcanzar una toalla del gancho y secarme la cara… abrí mis ojos nuevamente y para mi sorpresa el se encontraba ahí…sentado en la mesa del lavabo mientras me sonreía…Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al verlo tan apacible, tan hermoso…

-Rei!..- fue lo único que pude articular, al el escuchar su nombre abrió sus ambarinos ojos las cuales poseían un brillo inusual.. –q-que hacer aquí?..-dije nerviosamente..

-bueno, me aburrí abajo y decidí venir..-dijo con toda tranquilidad. Vi que acarició mi brazo haciendo mi piel erizar a tan suave contacto, él se levanto de donde permanecía y se acercó a mi ser muy lentamente colocando ambos brazos en mi cuello, y cerrando la distancia entre nuestros labios… No sabía como responderle, no sabía si corresponderle…sentí el mismo olor a licor que se encontraba en mi camisa proveniente de sus labios..Había tomado licor?...pensé que el era vulnerable a esas bebidas…debía de detenerlo a que siguiese pero me fue demasiado tarde..sus labios ya se encontraban posados en los míos..

Debía separarme, pero el deseo de poseerlo se apoderó de mi ser, quería probar todo de el, cada centímetro de su apiñonada piel… el beso comenzó inocente y sencillo.. pero con eso no me conforme del todo, dirigí mi lengua hasta la abertura de sus labios y saboree estos para después pedir el permiso a entrar a la húmeda boca del chino, la cual se me fue conseguido al instante..recorrí toda la cavidad de mi neko, buscando cada consuelo de este..hasta llegar a encontrarme con tu lengua y comenzar a juguetear con esta, saboreándola de arriba abajo, cada rincón de su boca fue invadida por mi ansiosa lengua…

Fueron tan solo unos segundos pero para mi fue una eternidad, la falta de oxigeno nos obligó a separarnos…ambos con la respiración agitada tomando bocadas de aire y tratando que nuestras respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad..

Mis manos se encontraban posadas en su cintura, cuando habrán llegado ahí…realmente no me importa, lo que importa ahora es que mi neko me correspondía..oh eso creía yo… debía decir algo para quebrar este incomodo silencio, pero al parecer el me ganó en eso…

"regálame..e..esta noche, Kai.." dijo haciendo que tono carmín que permanecía en sus mejillas se volviera mas intensos…

No sabía si aceptar, no quería hacerle algún daño, jamás lo he querido, pero..sin embargo el me lo estaba pidiendo!.. siempre quise hacerlo mío.. probar el sabor de aquel hermoso cuerpo, la cual lo mas seguro es que sea una exquisitez…acariciar sus azabaches cabellos, escuchar mi nombre de sus labios pidiendo que no me detenga, amanecer a su lado… Mi rostro se debió ver muy confundido ya que un semblante de tristeza cubría el bello rostro de mi kot… se intentó separar de mi pero lo detuve apretando su cuerpo al mío y rozar delicadamente sus labios..

"claro, mi neko" dije antes de unir nuestros labios en un fogoso beso mientras que con mis manos buscaba el agarré que tenía aprisionado los hermosos cabellos oscuros de mi Rei y soltarlos dejando ver la cascada negra…

Sus manos recorrieron mi torso desnudo, bajando con delicadeza mientras delineaba cada músculo mío y pronto llegaba a mi correa y empezaba a abrir la hebilla…

Comencé a caminar llevándolo a mi cama, pero ni un solo segundo dejé de probar los labios que añoraba, su sabor era incomparable… Sentí que el se detenía, ya habíamos llegado al borde de la cama…le di un leve empujón para que terminara cayendo en esta y casi al acto me recosté sobre su delgado cuerpo. Con mis manos busqué la abertura de tu traje chino y comencé a desabrochar cada uno de sus botones dejando ver tu hermosa y acanelada piel.. Bajé mis besos por tu cuello arrancando suspiros de tus labios, a medida que bajaba, lamía y mordía tu piel saboreando cada centímetro de esta.. muy pronto ya había llegado a tu abdomen, comencé a lamer el alrededor del pequeño agujero para después introducir mi lengua en este…

"mmm…" fue un suspiro tuyo, esa fue tu reacción a trabes de mi acto…quería escuchar mas de estos, mis manos llegaron al elástico de tu pantalón y una de ellas entró buscando tu ya erguido miembro… sostuve tu excitación con firmeza y empecé a mover mi mano de arriba abajo para comenzar a masturbarlo..

"mm..Kai…sigue, sigue"…con mucho gusto lo haría sin que tu me lo hubieras pedido…aumente la velocidad de la masturbación y a la vez los gemidos de tu parte aumentaron, debes en cuando decías mi nombre..como me enloquecías.. pero tuve que detenerme ya que ya habías explotado en mi mano… observe tu rostro extasiado de placer…tus mejillas se encontraban mas enrojecidas que antes y respirabas agitadamente.

Me volví hacía ti besando tus sonrojadas mejillas, luego me senté en tu abdomen haciendo que abrieras tus ambarinos ojos..vi que me mirabas extrañado pero lo único que hice fue empezar a pasar mi lengua una y otra vez por mi mano empapada de tu semilla para poder limpiarla…

"exquisito" fue lo que dije al probarlo, tu simplemente me sonreíste haciéndome disfrutar mas aquel momento…

Volví a besar sus labios al terminar de limpiar mi mano…tu colocaste una de tus manos sobre mi cuerpo bañado en sudor y me empujaste hacía un lado provocando que tu cuerpo estuviese sobre el mío. Tus labios recorrieron mi rostro hasta llegar a mi oído y empezar a lamer mi lóbulo con mucha cautela…

"ahora..es…m..mi..turno..de divertirme" dijiste con la respiración entrecortada..lo que se me hizo mas excitante aun..el sentir tu aliento chocar mi cuello y tu lengua recorrer todo mi oído y parte de mi nuca… El se separó de mi cuerpo y se sentó a un lado mío..yo por otro lado, me apoyé sobre mis codos para poder mirarlo mejor..Dios!..cuanta era su perfección..todo en el amaba…sus exóticos ojos, sus cabellos del mas hermoso negro, su piel acanelada, sus labios, su sabor, su todo!..como adoraba cada milímetro de su ser!..como lo amaba a él…

Rei acercó sus manos a mi pantalón (la cual no tenía el cinturón) y empezó a bajar este dejando a su vista mi erguida excitación, mis ojos se abrieron a golpe al ver que hacía Rei…agarró entre sus manos mi miembro y acercó su rostro hacía el… podía sentir su respiración tan cerca de este.

"ah…Rei,…Rei..mmh" decía al sentir como cerraba su boca..lamía y relamía mi miembro… sus dedos acariciaban el contorno de este mientras que su lengua jugaba con la punta de mi candente sexo… no podía esperar mucho mas en hacerlo mío y tampoco podía esperar a que explotara en boca…

No pasó mucho tiempo a que esta predicción se volviera realidad y que mi caliente semilla ensuciara el rostro de mi adoración y parte de mi abdomen…Me sonrojé como nunca antes lo había hecho, me sentía avergonzado pero a la vez me sentía inundado en una ola placer y nuevos sentimiento las cuales por alguna razón quería volver a experimentar…

Regresó a mis labios para volver a besarlos, aun quedaba del salado sabor en la boca de mi neko la cual con mi lengua me encargué de quitar…

Sus manos se guiaron a las mías, con suma delicadeza tomaron de ambas y las posaron en sus caderas…no entendía bien en un principio pero poco a poco la idea fue llegando a mi mente… observe que se incorporaba en la colcha colocando ambas rodillas en esta, sus brazos en cada lado de mi cabeza, pero antes, con una de estas agarrar mi miembro y dejarlo justo bajo su cavidad…

"e-estas..completamente seguro…de esto" pregunté ya que aun yo no lo estaba, no quería que mi neko fuese a quedar lastimado o después de esto se vaya a arrepentir..

Asintió como niño pequeñoy fue descendiendo lentamente hasta la punta de mi sexo entrar a su cavidad y el gritar con amargura mientras lagrimas de dolor se resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas sin cede alguna… Tuve miedo…miedo de haberlo lastimado, con toda cautela y delicadeza acaricié con mis dedos sus mejillas empapadas, secándolas a la vez que con mi otra mano acariciaba su cabello mientras lo tranquilizaba

"te encuentras bien…" pregunté en susurro…

"no t-te preocupes, estoy…bien" dijo tratando de contener los sollozos "y-yo…supongo que debe doler la primera vez..no" terminó con la sonrisa mas encantadora que alguien me halla dedicado…como adoraba a mi, ahora, koi…

Besé sus húmedas mejillas logrando que su respiración fuese menos agitada. Cuando vi que se había tranquilizado por completo, volví a colocar mis manos en su cadera para comenzar con las embestidas. Gemidos, era lo que salía de tus labios, todos inundados en el placer y el dolor, pero muy pronto solo fueron gemidos llenos de puro y simple placer…

"agr!..Kai..mas…mas.." me rogaba mi chino y yo con gusto le concedo.. mis embestidas aumentaron con cada segundo que pasaba, muy pronto llegaría al climax…

Dicho y echo..en unos momentos ambos nos encontrábamos disfrutando del verdadero placer…fue la mas exquisitas de las experiencias..y jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho..espero que tu no lo hagas al despertar…espero que no llegues a conclusiones inesperadas..espero que lo hallas disfrutado tanto o mas que yo… Fui saliendo de ti lentamente para no volver a lastimarte, tu me ayudabas un poco con algunos movimientos de tus manos y pies para luego desplomarte a un lado de mi cuerpo y acurrucarte en mi pecho, haciéndome sentir el embriagante olor que provee tus azabaches cabellos una vez mas…

"Kai…" dijo en susurro después de haber recuperado algo de aliento..

"hmm.." dije indicándole a que prosiguiese

"quiero que sepas…que no me he arrepentido de todo lo que hice esta noche, y no creo que lo haga, te amo demasiado…y siempre te amaré no importa lo que ocurra.." dijo con tono firme pero a la vez sus palabras sonaban con tanta sinceridad y ternura…

"Rei.." besé su cabeza "desde que te conocí me pareciste la persona mas deseable e irresistible de este mundo, en un principio quise negar mi devoción por ti pero con una simple sonrisa tuya derretiste esa capa de hielo que cubría mi corazón, te amo, y nunca lo olvides" acaricié la tersa piel debajo mío, tal y como me la había imaginado…pero esta era mucho mas diferente…era real.

Muy pronto los dos fuimos apresados por el inevitable sueño…

Fin de Kai's POV

Fin del Flash Back…

'Y es por eso y por mil razones mas que debo verte otra vez mi querido neko' pensó el agarrando el teléfono nuevamente y empezar a marcar unos cuantos números..

-..pip…pip…pip…- el madito sonido del teléfono lo estaba sacando de quicio 'es que nadie piensa en contestar'

"alo.." dijo una voz a trabes del aparato, era Hitoshi..el hermano mayor de Tyson y al parecer se escuchaba algo amargado.. es extraño ya que normalmente él no lo era…

"Hitoshi…habla Kai.." contestó el ruso..

"ach..gracias al cielo eres tu.. dime que te llevaras a mi hermano de aquí " se escuchaba como una suplica…

"pues te alegrara saber que si…le podrías decir que acepté su propuesta de la reunión" preguntó

"ya que, si últimamente parezco su empleada ya que no esta mi abuelo.." se escuchó una voz al fondo llamándolo y el japonés soltó un bufido..

"gracias…adiós" terminó colgando el teléfono…

Por lo menos no tubo que darle explicaciones a Tyson del porque aceptó, pero ahora lo mas difícil le tocaba, debía enfrentarse a su propio destino, debía saber si lo que pasó entre Rei y él fue amor real para el o simplemente fue llevado por el momento de placer y el licor…tenía miedo de esa respuesta…quería saber la verdad pero en realidad él no sabía si la soportaría…toda su vida dependía de unas cuantas palabras, ja, cuanto daño puede crear una simple oración no… pero no había de otra, ya no quedaba marcha atrás…

Agarró el aparato con nerviosismo.. 'bien, aquí ya'…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

y aquí los dejo yo… no pude hacer mas por que se me fue la inspiración casi al final pero como no quería hacer esperar a mis querido lectores seguí de todos modos... dejen sus RR n0n! Y aquí les respondo a los que me enviaron para el primer capitulo..

Nekot: es que era parte del primer cap. en dejarlos a todos con intriga, pero aqui esta casi toda la explicacion de lo que paso y lo demas estara en los otros capitulos que siguen...

Ashayan Anik: ya puedes regañar al neko..(pero no lo dejes cabisbajo, lo necesito para hacer el proximo cap. que puedo decir...el kot es mi muso XD)

Asuka-Hao: jamas lo dejare abandonado ò-ó es mi primer fic y no pienso en hacer otro hasta terminar este...no te preocupes.o-n

POKA!..


	3. Chapter 3

Privet!

Io de nuevo…bue..no se si tarde mucho pero io creo que no…toda la maldita semana me dieron tarea sobre tarea…me pregunto si los profesores irán a alguna escuela de cómo torturar a los alumnos con trabajos, tareas y demás…bueno es MUY probable no lo creen..bueno los dejo con el fic..disfruten

Aclaraciones:

"…" cuando los personajes hablan

(…) comentarios míos

Pareja: ash..para que se los digo si ya lo saben, Kai x Rei…

Genero: Yaoi y creo que al final va a terminar siendo lemmon por política mía, si no les gusta este genero, pos aya esta la puerta…

Disclaimer: bue.. como todo mundo sabe bayblade es de Takao Aoki y no de Auras ..ui.. pobre de Ming Ming si así fuera

Dedicatoria: a todos los lectores que hayan entrado a esta pagina

-..pip…pip…pip- resonaba el aparato mientras que el chocaba sus dedos con la mesita en forma de desesperación y angustia..

'_usted ha llamado a la casa de Rei_..-se escuchó la voz del neko la cual hizo estremecer al ruso pero a la vez le encantó haber escuchado su melodiosa voz una vez mas- _' y no te olvides de mi REi!...'_ - esa era la voz de ¿Mariaha? Maldita pelirosa, cuantos celos poseía por esa chiquilla –'_si, y de Mariaha, en este momento no nos encontramos por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono y en seguida nos comunicaremos.'._- como era posible que estuviese viviendo con esa niñita…se sintió lastimado, inútil, frustrado pero tenía que decir algo..

"emm...Rei, habla Kai..quería que supieras que si acepté en que vinieran a mi mansión para la reunión que inventó Tyson, puedes venir esta semana…bueno…de espero, adiós.." fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar el teléfono con delicadeza y recostarse en el sillón como si el alma se le escapara…

La boca entre abierta por la impresión, sus ojos observando nada en especial en el techo, su piel palideció, y sus manos no tenían la fuerza como para ponerlas en puños… como era posible que Rei viviese con esa mocosa, 'no, no puede ser… Rei no me cambiaría, no me dejaría solo..el me lo prometió, no puedo creer que el…el este con esa maldita gata' frunció el ceño, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo…era imposible.

Rei era su vida, el único por que de su existencia..sin el..no sería nadie…

Caminó por el largo pasillo con el corazón destrozado, sus grisáceos cabellos cubrían la tristeza de sus ojos, y sus puños permanecían fuertemente apretados, muy pronto había llegado a su habitación…empujó la puerta hacía dentro y la cerró con fuerza detrás suyo haciendo que un estruendo resonara en eco por toda la habitación, mas a él no le importó…

Fue directamente al baño de la enorme habitación, apoyándose en el soporte del lavamanos, quedando justamente frente al espejo…alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su reflejo.. pero no quería verse..no lo quería…toda aquella ira que sentía no iba hacía su neko..no, jamás podría enojarse con el, la ira iba dirigida a si mismo…se odiaba por haberlo dejado ir..por no haber echo nada…por haberse guiado por el deseo en aquella noche, talvez fue por su culpa por la cual Rei se fue de su lado, talvez en verdad él no quería…pero tuvo que ser el deseo mas poderoso que la cordura…ya que podía hacer…

Alzó uno de los puños y lo golpeó con fuerza infinita contra el espejo para no ver mas su reflejo, esa acción solo hizo que el espejo se quebrara tirando varios pedazos de vidrio por el suelo y sobre el ruso…

El bicolor sintió un terrible ardor en la mano con la que había golpeado el espejo, bajó la mirada hacía esta…sangre…eso era solo lo que brotaba sin cede alguna..muy pronto aquel liquido carmín empezó a gotear sobre el suelo…sin saber como reaccionar..el ruso agarró papel higiénico con desesperación y empezó a envolvérselo en la desangrada mano para detener el liquido…El ardor era increíble, pero tubo que soportar las ganas de gritar…no quería que nadie se enterara de todo lo que ha pasado..nadie debía saberlo..

(En Estados Unidos)

"alo..Tyson?" habló el rubio americano..

"si..dime Max" respondió con algo de pereza el moreno..

"te enteraste que Kai aceptó en que vayamos"

"si, que extraño no?"

"de echo no lo es"

"explícate Maxie"

"aun no te has dado cuenta, es obvio que a Kai le gusta Rei y que a el igual"

"bueno, ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, es al único a la cual le responde casi todo o no mira con cara de te voy a matar"

"bien, mira Tyson debes decirle a Rei que la reunión es el día de mañana, pero tu y yo nos vamos a ir pasado mañana ok?" dijo el americano mostrando una sonrisa picara aunque Tyson no la hubiera visto…

"bueno..pero para que quieres que haga eso?" obviamente el moreno era algo lento..

"para que mas!..para que Rei y Kai estén un tiempo a solas, tonto" dijo un aire de arrepentimiento..

"eres malvado Max.."

"lo se…" dijo con voz de agradecimiento por el 'halago'

"bueno, entonces nos vemos en dos días" finalizo el moreno..

"bye, y recuerda, no se lo digas a nadie" se despidió el rubiecito..

(en Rusia, la mañana siguiente)

El ruso-japones se encontraba en un estudio de la mansión, no buscaba nada en especial, solo algo que lo distrajera, alguna lectura ligera…

'maldito dolor, que estúpido fui al romper ese espejo, este ardor no se me quitará nunca…maldición!' pensó el ruso mientras se miraba el vendaje en su mano derecha..

"definitivamente, ayer no era mi día" pensó en voz alta..

"ejem..disculpe joven Kai" dijo una voz atrás de él, al el escucharla volteo la vista para encontrarse con un señor de avanzada edad, cabellos cubiertos en canas blancas y con un traje negro…casi al acto Kai escondió su mano de tras de si…

"que quiere.." dijo el ruso con sequedad..

"un chico vino a buscarlo" dijo mostrando una sonrisa…

"quien.." dijo Kai arqueando una ceja..

"lamento mi mala memoria, pero no recuerdo su nombre, se que ha venido antes a su residencia" dijo aun con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro…

'idiota..' pensó el bicolor mientras salía de la habitación.. "donde esta" preguntó sin voltear a mirar al mayordomo..

"le dije que esperara en la sala, pero él dijo que no era necesario, que ya sabía la dirección a su cuarto"

"hmp.." soltó un bufido antes de desaparecer de la vista del anciano…

'inútil, bueno…quien será, no esperaba a nadie, nunca lo hago…talvez es Tala o Bryan…pero para que? Además, es demasiado temprano como para que alguno de los dos quieran venir a molestar, deben estar por su quinto sueños…entonces quien?..' pensaba el chico bicolor mientras caminaba con lentitud por los largos pasillos..

Pasaron solo unos minutos para que el ruso llegara al frente de la puerta de su cuarto y colocara con cuidado la mano izquierda sobre el pica porte y girarla con lentitud. Empujó la puerta hacía adentro haciendo que la luz entrase para así dejar ver el intruso que se encontraba en su cuarto…Rei…

Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que hasta pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho, la imagen era una belleza, él sentado en su cama apoyando ambas manos en la colcha, sus exóticos ojos ambarinos miraban la inmensidad del techo, su labios poseían una curvatura hacía arriba mostrando un hermoso colmillo blanco, su cabello azabache no tenía esa cinta que lo apresaba siempre, por que..no le importaba en ese momento, solo importaba el echo de que su adoración estuviese ahí con él…solos los dos..o al menos eso creía él…Una silueta rosa (supongo que ya saben de quien hablo) más salió de el baño de la habitación y se dirigió con pasos casi saltados hacía donde se encontraba el neko… claro que antes de que esta llegara hacía Rei, Kai abrió la puerta con fuerza provocando que los dos nekos voltearan a ver hacía el ruso…

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos hasta que el ruso hablara..

"a..eras tu, ya había pensado que era un terremoto" dijo con acides

"que dijiste!" gritó la pelirosa mostrando ambos colmillos…

"si ya lo escuchaste, para que quieres que lo repita" dijo acercándose a la cama en donde permanecía el chino…

"ya veras.." dijo casi lanzándose sobre Kai…y lo hubiera tumbado al no ser que Rei la detuviera..

"basta Mariaha…peleando no se arregla nada" dijo con voz de autoridad "Hola, Kai.." dijo volteándose hacía el ruso..

"hmp" bufó el ruso. Un mínimo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas tatuada, casi nulas, pero no tanto para que la hábil vista de Rei la notara..

"je..ya veo.."

"..no se supone que estes aquí" dijo apoyándose a la pared con su típica posición de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados..

"bueno..si te molesta, Mariaha y yo podríamos irnos a un hotel y.."

"NO!..es decir no se preocupen, aquí hay suficientes habitaciones…a lo que me refería era a que se supone que vendrían mañana no hoy.." dijo reparando su frase anterior

"pues, Tyson nos dijo que era hoy" dijo volviendo a sentarse en la cama..

'aah..ya se lo que se traman esos dos..' pensó el bicolor "bien.."

"Kai, te podría hablar…a solas" dijo Rei..

"ah?" dijeron Kai y Mariaha al unísono

"que si podría hablar contigo" repitió el neko..

"e..este, c-claro" dijo el ruso con nerviosismo 'maldición, bueno..supongo que algún día me tenía que hablar sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros…talvez le pueda llegar a preguntarle porque me dejó después de haberlo hecho, se que dolerá si me dice que se arrepintió pero, prefiero la verdad que el vivir en una mentira'

Hasta aquí llegue, se que esta algo corto pero no puedo seguir mas por que me duele la cabeza y creo que tengo fiebresita…pero aun así voy a responder a sus RR..

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: me agrada que te alla gustado…bueno, eso lo explicaré en capitulos mas adelantes

Nekot: sip..fue mi primero..que weno que te gusto…aunque creo que esta corto..

Asuka-Hao: apresio mucho tu apoyo…domo arigato..

Aniat Hikoui: en serio te gusto el lemmon..bueno, en otro capitulo mas voy a hacer otro… y, aun soy solo una adolescente 14 años con las hormonas alteradas..y lo digo con orgullo..

Celen Marinaiden: ;-; no sabes cuanto me animaste para seguir mi fic…eres una buenisima amiga…aunque en verdad no te conosca, tus palabra son, ademas de beias, muy sinceras…ARIGATO!..por darme tanto apoyo…


	4. Chapter 4

"que si podría hablar contigo" repitió el neko..

"e..este, c-claro" dijo el ruso con nerviosismo 'maldición, bueno..supongo que algún día me tenía que hablar sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros…talvez le pueda llegar a preguntarle porque me dejó después de haberlo hecho, se que dolerá si me dice que se arrepintió pero, prefiero la verdad que el vivir en una mentira' pensó el ruso..

Kai sintió que un horrible calor retornaba a sus mejillas, la sangre había subido a ellas al sentir la mano de Rei tomar la suya (la no lastimada) y jalarlo fuera de la habitación. Al estar a fuera de ella, el neko cerró la puerta con suavidad y su dorada mirada encarnar la del ruso..

"te molestó?" preguntó el oriental al estar al frente de Kai..

"hm?" respondió con una pregunta mientras levantaba una ceja…

"al traer a Mariaha, se que nunca te agradó"

"por que la trajiste entonces…" Rei lo empujó mas lejos de la puerta de la gran habitación…

"es que…ella…" hubiera terminado su frase si la peli-

rosa no los hubiera interrumpido con una chillona voz..

"REI!" gritó cantado para después apegarse a su cuello provocando que un gruñido se escape de los labios del ruso… "cual será nuestra habitación"

"nuestra?…" preguntaron el ruso y el neko al unísono

"claro tonto..después de todo..eres mi novio"

"que?" dijeron nuevamente al unísono..

"..Mariaha…yo jamás..dije..que somos..novios" dijo Rei un tanto apenado..

"pero…cuando éramos pequeños dijiste que nos casaríamos al crecer.." dijo ella en un puchero y colocando ambas manos en sus caderas..

"si, pero eso era antes.." siguió el neko jugando con nerviosismo con sus dedos… "Kai, como vamos a dormir.." dijo cambiando rápidamente el tema..

"separados.." susurró para si entre dientes

"me parece muy bien.."contesto casi de inmediato..realmente no quería estar junta a ella..

"aww.." suspiró Mariaha algo decepcionada..

"les mostraré sus habitaciones.." interrumpió el soviético mientras que se adelantaba a los dos chinos…

'parece que algo le molesta a Kai, me esta empezando a preocupar…además debo hablarle sobre..' pensaba Rei hasta que la voz del bicolor se interpuso

"llegamos.." habló la voz fría de Kai mientras miraba la puerta a la cual habían llegado..

"¿es la mía?" preguntó el neko a lo que el ruso respondió con una negación para luego mirar a la peli-rosa..

"que!..tan lejos..?" se quejó Mariaha

"es la única por ahora.." dijo Kai apoyándose nuevamente a la pared..

"Mariaha no puedes quejarte, después de todo tu viniste de polisona" dijo mostrando una encantadora sonrisa

"bueno…ya que, ¿en donde dormirá Rei?" preguntó la peli-rosa sin cambiar el semblante de tristeza..

"a lado de la última habitación del pasillo" indicó el ruso sonriendo con malicia para sus adentros…

"esa..es.." balbuceaba Rei 'es la habitación junto a la suya…' pensó sorprendido para después un ligero rastro sonrojo adornar con belleza sus mejillas. Kai notó esto…con los dientes superiores mordió con dureza su labio... para él, Rei era la perfección encarnada, todo en el lo hacía enloquecer… mas se tubo que contener las ganas de apresar los labios del oriental.

Dejando sola a la peli-rosa en su habitación, ambos chicos fueron caminando en silencio uno de lado del otro a trabes del largo pasillo tapizado en rojo. Kai se adelantó un poco del chino, se sentía feliz de volver a ver a su chino, pero ahora toda su mente era confusión…por que Rei había traído a esa peli-rosa, sería que sus sentimientos eran dirigidos hacía ella..por que?..que tenía ella que él no..bueno, además de ser chica..tal vez Rei no tenía la misma clase de gusto sexual que él..pero si eso era así, lo que ocurrió anteriormente fue solo por placer..?

Frunció el ceño al sentir un punzante dolor en su mano derecha..bajó la vista para ver esta, ya se le había olvidado aquel dolor..que dolería mas, el dolor de su mano..o el dolor que le causaba Rei, el dolor que tenía impreso en su pecho…abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar que sangre comenzaba a brotar nuevamente de la vendada mano..

Se maldijo varias veces por la estupidez que había echo el día anterior..vio que la sangre empezaba a derramarse por sus dedos..

Kai paró en seco haciendo que Rei chocara contra su espalda lo que anunciaba que ya había llegado a su destino.. Kai abrió la puerta con la mano izquierda dejando ver el interior de la habitación..

El ruso entró a esta sin mencionar la mas mínima palabra, caminó con pasos sigilosos hacía las cerradas cortinas decoradas con tonos azules y verdosos.. tiró de una cuerda dorada delicadamente trenzada para dejar entrar los iluminosos rayos del sol sin dejar escapar una sola sombra de la habitación..

Rei miró a trabes de la gran ventana con asombro, realmente era un hermoso paisaje… fijo su ambarina vista nuevamente en Kai pero notó simple tristeza, luego miró su mano derecha..estaba sangrando!...

"Kai!..tu mano!.." gritó con espanto..

"ah?..." respondió en pregunta..se había distraído hasta olvidarse por segunda vez de esa herida..pero al verla estaba peor de lo que imaginaba..las vendas antes blancas que la cubrían, ahora carmines por la sangre que brotaba sin cede..

"Kai..siéntate..voy a curártela.." dijo con firmeza a lo que Kai accedió…se sentó es la cómoda, apoyando su mano desangrada contra la otra mientras miraba a Rei dirigirse al baño del cuarto y regresar con una pequeña maleta blanca.. el neko sacó de ella un frasco con un espeso liquido café en el y un poco de algodón y apoyó las manos de Kai contra su rodilla..

"esto te dolerá un poco" avisó el oriental antes de empezar a limpiar con el algodón ya mojado con aquel liquido la mano de Kai..

"hmmp.." se quejó el ruso al sentir el ardor en su mano pero se acordó de algo mas importante…algo que lo a martiriado todos estos meses…

"Rei.."llamó el bicolor..

"mm?" respondió en una pregunta mientras tallaba con cuidado la mano de Kai..

"recuerdas la última vez que viniste.." dijo mientras un ligero rastro de sonrojo aparecía en sus tatuadas mejillas…

"si.." dijo mientras sentía que el calor subía a sus mejillas

"por que…no me avisaste que te ibas" preguntó el bicolor con un tono de nerviosismo..

"y..yo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

que pasara…el neko le dirá la verdad..cual será la verdad?..ni yo lo se..bueno espero sus RR..y aquí contesto los del cap. Anterior..

Asuka-Hao: gracias por tu RR y TT gracias por entenderme.. bastarda escuela…me agrada que aun te guste...

Celen Marinaiden: Sip..se cuanto aborreces a Mariaha, pero tuve que ponerla para hacer mi fic mas interesante..no te preocupes, el que se meta con Kai y Rei se las vera con migo y con los tipos de negro que viven persiguiendome..

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: como lo prometi, sacadito de lavadora..el 4 cap..wao..hay mucha gente que detesta a Mariaha neh?..

Poka..hasta el siguiente capitulo..


	5. Chapter 5

Llegué de nuevo con el capitulo 5! Que dicha..io juraba que hiba a tardar mas..bueno es que si no lo terminaba este fin de semana no iba a poder actualizarlo durante 3 día…sip..me voy de campamento!.. amo mi escuelita…bueno los dejo con el fic..

Aclaraciones:

'…' pensamientos

"…" cuando los personajes hablan

(…) comentarios míos

Pareja: Kai x Rei (la muy beia pareja y la única que escribiré)… y si no les gusta pues JODANSE!..ò0ó…o simplemente no lean mis historias..

Genero: Yaoi y creo que al final va a terminar siendo lemmon por política mía

Disclaimer: bue.. como todo el mundo sabe y por que la diosa Krishna así lo dijo por razones muy buenas..beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki…

Dedicatoria: este capitulo a mi gran amiga Celen Marinaiden!..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"por que…no me avisaste que te ibas" preguntó el bicolor con un tono de nerviosismo..

"y..yo"

"¿tu?" insistió el ruso..

"es que..al despertar..me dolió la cabeza horrible..y no recordaba que pasó el día anterior..solo unas cuantas imágenes llegaron a mi mente" dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas mientras sus manos se encargaban de vendar la mano del bicolor con cuidado para no lastimarlo.. "perdóname, Kai"

"ah?" dijo confundido "por que te disculpas?"

"por que no disculparme…me fui sin avisarte, te preocupé, hice..algo indebido.." dijo cambiando su semblante a tristeza y vergüenza. Esto último fue casi un susurro.

"no debes disculparte, pero aun no entiendo por que te fuiste aquella vez" volvió a preguntar el ruso

"es que…al salir de la habitación me dijeron que alguien me llamaba, fui a contestar y era Mariaha, entonces…"

'y de nuevo esa gata..arg..como me enferma..sin embargo, Rei esta conmigo!..y me esta tomando de la mano!..je! ya me estoy comportando como un chico de 13 en su primera cita, me sigo preguntando si recuerda por lo menos alguna cosa..pero como no iba a saber lo que ocurrió..si despertó a mi lado y sin ropas!..que es lo mas obvio que pudo haber ocurrido!.claro, simplemente tuvimos sexo, no es tan difícil de averiguar!..al menos claro, que él no me haya querido decir o no quiera recordar' pensaba el ruso mientras miraba con suma ternura el bello rostro de su neko..

"y eso fue lo que pasó.., Kai? Me estas prestando atención?" preguntó el oriental girando solo un poco la cabeza hacía la derecha

"ah? Que?" preguntó desconciertado el bicolor

"que si me escuchaste?" volvió a preguntar el oji-ambarino sin cambiar su posición..

"si, claro.."mintió 'debo preguntarle, debo hacerlo!'

"bueno, espero que hayas entendido" dijo levantándose de la cama donde ambos chicos permanecían y soltando las manos de Kai….pero una de estas le había negado su acción agarrando la muñeca del oriental haciéndolo asustar de algún modo..

"Kai?" llamó Rei pero el ruso solo se limitó a atraerlo nuevamente hacía la cama..

"ocurre al.." hablo el neko nuevamente pero este fue interrumpido por uno de los dedos de Kai que se posó con suavidad sobre sus labios..

"Rei, recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió esa noche?" preguntó sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas mientras desviaba su mirada a cualquier punto en la habitación…

"..solo..muy pocas imágenes..nada convincentes de lo que ocurrió o no.." dijo sintiéndose avergonzado "Kai, tu sabes lo que ocurrió..verdad?" se atrevió a preguntar mas el ruso solo asintió con la cabeza..

"es que…muchas de las imágenes..son tuyas.." siguió "m-me podrías decir que pasó?" dijo con nerviosismo

"ah?" dijo 'oh Kai en que lío de has metido' pensó el ruso sin voltear a ver a Rei mas tuvo que hacerlo al sentir las manos de este posarse en su brazo..

"estas seguro que quieres saber lo que pasó?" preguntó

"si.." dijo con voz de seguridad..

"bien.." Fue lo último que dijo antes de que él bajara sus manos hasta los hombros del neko y lo empujara provocando que él cayera recostado en la cama..

Kai agarró con una mano la muñeca del chino y colocó ambas rodilla en los costados de la cintura de él..dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en el menor para dejarlo inmóvil..

'q-que esta haciendo?' pensó el chino con sorpresa..en ese momento otra imagen llegó a la mente de Rei..

El abrazado a Kai sin ninguna distancia entre sus cuerpos, ambos agitados después de haber compartido un beso que los unió tanto en aquel momento, pidiendo en que el fuese el primero, que lo tomara y lo hiciese suyo y el…aceptar ante tan tentadora petición..

'yo..yo fui el que lo convencí en hacerlo!..yo quería hacerlo!'

El ruso agarró con suavidad el mentón del oriental y con el dedo pulgar acarició con ternura los carnosos y sensuales labios de este haciendo que los entreabriera… Kai pasó su lengua por sus labios en forma de deseo…no tardó mucho en que el bicolor apresara con ferocidad los labios del chino…

Kai dirigió su lengua hasta la abertura de los labios del oriental, saboreando aquellos carnosos labios que lo habían hecho disfrutar tanto y a la vez fueron ellos lo que lo hicieron sufrir como nunca nadie lo había logrado antes. Su lengua viajó por toda la carnosa piel teñida apenas con un ligero tono rosa pálido y muy pronto llegó a la separación de estos pidiendo el acceso para entrar a su cavidad.

El chino sin saber bien lo que hacía y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió su boca dándole paso a la ansiosa lengua del soviético. Kai invadió toda aquella majestuosa cavidad, su sabor era algo innombrable, algo digno de dioses, pero sin embargo solo él la había podido probar haciéndolo sentir dichoso… cubrió cada consuelo de la boca de su chino hasta por fin el invasor encontrar lo que tanto había buscado..la lengua del oriental… disgustando el deleitante sabor que solo podía provenir de su amado..

Ninguno de los dos supieron cuando fue el momento en el que cerraron sus orbes, solo se dejaron llevar por aquel excitante sentimiento que los inundaba a ambos al sentir sus lenguas jugueteando con la opuesta, sus labios rozando e incluso mordiendo de vez en cuando…sus manos entrelazadas…sus cuerpos en una distancia casi nula..

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse y sus cuerpos pedían por oxigeno..Kai se fue separando de Rei regalándole unos cuantos besos mas antes de distanciarse del todo..

El ruso miraba con suma ternura al pelinegro mientras que con una mano apartaba unos cuantos azabaches cabellos del angelical rostro de su adoración. Poco a poco, el bicolor fue separándose del cuerpo del chino quien aun poseía su rostro lleno de confusión y algo de vergüenza, abandonando de por si el esbelto cuerpo del oriental y levantándose con cuidado de la cama, poniéndose en marcha hacía la puerta..

"algún día debías enterarte, como ya te lo había dicho..no me arrepiento de lo que hice..espero que tu no lo hagas..me lo habías dicho si..pero no creo que fuera consiente.." dijo apenas volteando a verlo

"…" Rei solo guaro silencio..

"solo ten una cosa en mente y la cual siempre será cierta…te amo…no importa lo que me digan siempre será así…simplemente espero tu respuesta" fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por el portón, dejando a un neko confundido al respecto de sus sentimientos…

Rei llevó dos de sus dedos a sus labios y rozó de estos mientras cerraba sus ojos e imaginaba que eran los labios del ruso. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía los separó rápidamente…

'q-que hago…que hice!.. por que no me siento culpable..yo..yo amo a Kai…como sucedió?...quiero recordarlo, pero solo veo imágenes..debo hacer algo para recordarlo..' pensaba el chino mientras que sus labios se curvaban hacía arriba por este último pensamiento…

Rei se levantó de la enorme cama y caminó con pasos sigilosos hacía la gran ventana de la habitación..colocó su mano con cuidado en el frío vidrio y sus ojos vagaron por el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecía su vista..

'pasará esta noche..' pensó nuevamente mientras dejaba caer su mano por el vidrio..

-.-.-.-. Kai-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

El ruso caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a ningún punto en especial..solo alejarse de aquella habitación..esa era su meta..

'por que lo besé?..pero, por que me correspondió?.. será que realmente sientes algo hacía mi… que todo lo que pasamos fue sentimiento y no placer… quizás sea así..solo debo esperar tu respuesta..yo igual aceptaré si es una negación..pero me habrías matado por dentro…solo falta esperar…' pensaba el ruso mientras tanto

"Tyson, Max…voy a matarlos cuando lleguen.." dijo el bicolor refiriéndose al magnifico plan que ellos habían planeado para mantener a Kai y a Rei juntos por un tiempo..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento…se me fue la inspiración… bue, aquí les respondo los RR del capitulo anterior..

Nekot: no, en esta historia no habrá embarazos de hombres…para eso esta mi otra historia… si lo se, es que me gusta dejar a la gente con intriga… me agrada que te alla gustado..

Asuka-Hao: sip, mi beio plan para dejar a la gente con grandes intrigas…bue, para no torturarte mucho aquí esta este capitulo..mmm…mierda!..de nuevo los voy a dejar con intriga!...maldita sea..creo que soy así no?

Naru Hiwatari: listo aquí lo dice…aunque creo que ahora debes descubrir que va a hacer el neko a Kai…soy mala…

Celen: Nuevamente, gracias por aclararme lo de tu historia…claro que se van a arreglar!...que esperabas.. T-T me siento alagada..

Zylia: en serio..yo no siento nada..

¬¬…bueno…enserio voy a tus autores favoritos!.. te digo que eso fue lo que me inspiró para seguir el fic pronto así que técnicamente este capitulo va dedicado a ti!..

bueno..eso es todo..

Da svidan'ya..!


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaraciones:

'…' pensamientos

"…" cuando los personajes hablan

(…) comentarios míos

Pareja: Kai x Rei (la muy beia pareja y la única que escribiré)… y si no les gusta pues JODANSE!..ò0ó…o simplemente no lean mis historias..

Genero: Yaoi y creo que al final va a terminar siendo lemmon por política mía

Disclaimer: bue.. como todo el mundo sabe y por que la diosa Krishna así lo dijo por razones muy buenas..beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki…

* * *

'por que lo besé?..pero, por que me correspondió?.. será que realmente sientes algo hacía mi… que todo lo que pasamos fue sentimiento y no placer… quizás sea así..solo debo esperar tu respuesta..yo igual aceptaré si es una negación..pero me habrías matado por dentro…solo falta esperar…' pensaba el ruso mientras tanto

"Tyson, Max…voy a matarlos cuando lleguen.." dijo el bicolor refiriéndose al magnifico plan que ellos habían planeado para mantener a Kai y a Rei juntos por un tiempo..

* * *

El tiempo paso como ver la pintura secarse y desgastarse…en aquella mansión no se escuchaba el mas mínimo sonido.. aun la noche no llegaba, solo se llegaba a ver el sol ocultándose tal ocaso… Una hermoso cabello azabache se asomó por la entrada de su habitación mientras salía con cuidado y cerraba la puerta de tras de si… 

'que extraño, no hay nadie' pensó el oriental comenzando a caminar por el largo pasillo..

Solo caminó unos segundos para detenerse al frente de una puerta y mirar cada detalle de esta..Un tono carmesí se acopló en sus mejillas y sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro para tratar de olvidarlo… Volvió a seguir su camino pero esa vez con pasos mas rápidos y bruscos..

'debo controlarme, por lo menos hasta esta noche..' pensó nuevamente el chino apresurando un poco mas el paso..

Bajó sin precaución alguna las escaleras tapizadas de rojo mientras rozaba su mano derecha por el dorado barandal llegando prontamente hacía la planta baja de la enorme mansión..fue bajando la velocidad en la que iba a medida de que se alejaba de las escaleras hasta sus pasos ser mas calmados y lentos nuevamente..

Estuvo buscando con su dorada mirada hacía todos lados hasta al fin encontrar lo que andaba buscando, una puerta de madera barnizada con bordes dorados en cada esquina y con detalles del mismo color por toda la superficie. Caminó hacia ella, y la abrió descubriendo una enorme biblioteca personal que contaba asta con su escritorio y todo lo requerido para una buena lectura.

Entró sin hacer ruido cerrando las dos puertas detrás suyo, algo que si recordaba de la enorme mansión era esta biblioteca. A él le gustaba la literaria justo igual que Kai, talvez su gusto en géneros (con eso me refiero a Drama, y cosas así) no eran el mismo pero al fin y al cabo, ambos compartía la misma pasión por la literatura. Se fue acercando a uno de los estandartes y fue repasando con su dedos la cubierta de varios libros viejos intentando encontrar alguno de su agrado para poder distraerse un poco. En lo que vela encontró un libro algo fuera de lugar, diferente a los demás y con un tema totalmente opuesto a los demás que se asimilaban. Este libro tenía un separador casi al final de el. Tuvo algo de curiosidad en esto y lo tomó entre sus manos con mucho cuidado asegurándose de no abrirlo muy fuerte para no dañar la cubierta de cuero.

Abrió el libro en donde el separador indicaba y comenzó a leer, este libro tenía algo de comedia, mejor dicho humor negro pero aun así era divertido. Río un poco al terminar el párrafo y luego fijo su vista en el elegante separados

'parece que Kai leía esto' pensó notando las iniciales del ruso bicolor grabadas en el trozo de tela y plástico. Rozó la pagina con las yemas de sus dedos y la recorrió en lo que las seguía con la mirada hasta que sus dedos tocaron una parte de la hoja la cual estaba algo achurada y mojada. Fijó su vista en ella y noto una gotilla de color carmesí.

"sangre?" murmuró el chino al notar que era. En un principio su corazón dio un vuelto dentro de él mas luego recordó la herida de Kai. Suspiró aliviado. "casi olvido cambiar las vendas"

Dejó el libro donde antes estaba y salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido. Se marcho en busca de Kai por toda la mansión, él junto a una pequeña maletita blanca. Buscó en las habitaciones, nada…salas, nada, en el jardín, nada otra vez, hasta en un momento buscó en la cocina aunque sabía que a Kai no le agradaba mucho ese lugar, aun no sabía porque.. talvez le recordaban a Takao. Continuo con su búsqueda por el ruso pero ya se había empezado a aburrir de estar caminando de aquí para allá, así que decidió preguntar.

"si joven Kon?" dijo repentinamente el hombre en esmoquin sobre saltando un poco a Rei

"eer.. si, William, por casualidad sabes donde esta Kai?" preguntó

"me temo que no he visto al joven Hiwatari" contestó el anciano decepcionando un poco al neko. "ya lo buscó en su habitación?"

"si, en casi toda la mansión"

"lo buscó en el estudio, la biblioteca, el gimnasio?" preguntaba insistente el mayor

"si, si… gimnasio?" el chico chino se golpeó la frente con su mano libre. "ehmm...gracias William"

"un gusto joven Kon" despidió sonriente mientras el peli-negro se alejaba con dirección donde lo habían indicado. El gimnasio era casi el único lugar en donde Kai pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Y aun lado de una de las muchas puertas para ingresar al los jardines se hallaba el ya mencionado lugar, Kon se alegro al escuchar el sonido característico de las pesas al subir y bajarlas, significaba que alguien estaba a ahí.

Entró al lugar con sigilo y comenzó a caminar a traves de las maquinas de ejercicios hasta poder divisar la esbelta figura del ruso recostado en una de las maquinas de pesas. El chino se había quedado boquiabierto por unos instantes, antes cada vez que veía al bicolor sin camisa sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago y no sabía ni le prestaba atención al porque, ahora lo sabía todo.. y le agradaba. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en lo que había venido a hacer.

"..Kai…" murmuró tímido pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Hiwatari lo escuchara. El detuvo lo que hacía dejando la pesa en su posición original y se volteó de espaldas para poder tomar una toallita colgada en la maquina de a un lado.

"hmm?" expresó como pregunta mientras restregaba su rostro contra el suave paño

"tu mano.."

"o, si, ahora esta muy bien, gracias" dijo mientras lo veía sobre su hombro

"me alegra, pero debo cambiar las vendas" comentó acercándose hacia la silla de la maquina.

"oh" se acomodó sentándose de lado y dándole espacio para que el se sentara en junto.

El chino se sentó colocando el botiquín en sus piernas y tomando la mano del ruso para examinarla mejor. Quitó las vendas con suavidad y las tiró hacia un lado abrió la palma del bicolor y rozó sus dedos en la larga herida. La sangre había secado en las esquinas pero en todo el medio aun continuaba sin cicatrizar.

"parece que comenzó a cicatrizar" sonrió el chino un tanto sonrosado

Colocó la mano de Kai sobre su muslo a lo que buscaba las vendas nuevas.

'ten…ten control..argg..control' pensaba el ruso intentando controlar sus instintos, y es que estaba tan cerca del miembro del chico chino.. pero debía controlarse, si, controlarse.. aun no obtenía su respuesta.

"aquí" dijo al obtener las vendas en sus manos y comenzando con suaves vueltas volvía a envolver la mano herida.

"emm.. y, donde esta.. la gata.." comentó Kai mirando hacia otro lugar.

"hm, oh Mariah.. pues duerme, estaba algo cansada por el viaje" contestó algo divertido por la aversión del ruso hacia su amiga peli-rosa

"…" no volvió a decir nada por unos segundos hasta haber recordado algo "es…verdad que…viven-"

"juntos?" comentó el chino justo antes de terminar su trabajo con la venda y cerrar el botiquín. El ruso asiente. "pues si, mi abuelo pensó que era una buena idea para reformarme"

El chino se levanta y camina hacia la salida. "ya veo" comentó el ruso. Lo pensó de nuevo y.. "un momento.. reformarte?.. de que-"

"haré la cena de hoy, espero que no te moleste" interrumpió nuevamente antes de irse, dejando a un muy confundido Hiwatari nuevamente solo con sus perturbadores pensamientos.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió normalmente, sin ninguna novedad. Rei había comenzado a desempacar sus pertenencias, no eran muchas, lo suficiente como para una estadía de una semana. Mariah se había despertado mas o menos dos hora después de la escena del gimnasio mas con un terrible dolor de cabeza y algo de fiebre, la mayoría de los miembros de la mansión le indicaron recostarse, pues talvez era por la diferencia de temperatura o la presión. Y Kai, no hay que dar muchas explicaciones, las siguientes tres horas (antes eran las cinco) había desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer justo para la hora en la que Rei anunció la cena. La mesa decorada, ya llena de exquisitos platillos.. Kon si que se había esmerado en la cena. Comieron casi en silencio (Mariah no es silenciosa ¬¬) y despidieron para irse a dormir cada uno en su habitación. O eso creían.

Hiwatari entró a su habitación murmurando una que otra maldición en su idioma natal después de haber azotado la puerta.

"ebatv, dosl schkin sin" decía el ruso refiriéndose a la peli-rosa amiga del chino "no se cuanto podré soportarla"

Se despojó de la chaqueta negra dejándola colgada sobre su guardarropas, tomó la camiseta morada por las puntas pero al hacerlo escuchó una suave y melodiosa risa de tras suyo. Miró de reojo hacia las esquinas pero nada. No se vela nada, no había prendido la luz al entrar.

"quien esta ahí.." habló hacia las sombras de su habitación mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna..sostuvo la mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación pero luego de un tiempo volvió a mirar su cama…se sentía cansado y con algo de pereza, iba a seguir caminando pero algo lo detuvo.. o mejor dicho alguien..ese alguien (creo que saben perfectamente quien es neh?) abrazó al bicolor por de tras, cerrando sus brazos en el pecho de este, comenzando a depositar pequeños besos en la zona del cuello y nuca recorriendo su mejilla hasta llegar al sentido auditivo del ruso y con un ligero mordisco sacar un gemido de su parte.

"te asuste?.." susurró aquella voz, mientras lamía y de vez en cuanto mordía el lóbulo de Kai..

El cuerpo de Kai se estremeció al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su piel…el reconocía esa voz.. oh, claro que si…jamás se olvidaría de la melodiosa y cuando tiene que serlo, excitante voz de su amado..el único que pudo robarle el corazón desde el primer día en que lo vio…

"Rei..que haces?.."preguntó el ruso con su voz algo entrecortada..

"mmh…necesitas una explicación?" dijo para después seguir con su trabajo..

"por..que?.." preguntó nuevamente. El oriental detuvo sus acciones y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar al frente del bicolor..

El ruso iba a decir algo mas no pudo ya que unos carnosos labios cubrieron los suyos haciendo que no dijera palabra alguna. Rei había tomado el control de la situación, buscó con su lengua la abertura de los calido labios del ruso.. Kai puede ser frío y duro pero sus labios demostraban lo contrario..fue lo que había pensado él.

Kai abrió la boca dando paso a la lengua de su chino y no se izo esperar mucho cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron para empezar aquella danza que los desquiciaba tanto. Tantas preguntas se habían formado en su mente pero prefirió dejarlas para después, y disfrutar del sabor que la boca del chico le ofrecía. Fueron separándose clamada y pausadamente hasta sus labios no sentirse el uno con el otro, el ruso soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que Rei haciendo mezclar sus alientos, tratando de buscar oxigeno en su entorno.

Las manos del ruso habían llegado a las caderas de Rei presionando un poco para sentir todo su esbelto cuerpo, mientras los brazos del oriental descansaban en su nuca haciendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos nula..y los dedos de Rei, jugueteaban con los cabellos azulados del ruso enredándose con ellos.

Rei acercó su rostro hacía él nuevamente, desviándose hacia su sentido auditivo.

"hazme…recordar, Kai"

Tan solo escuchar esas palabras se le fue suficiente para él actuar. Giró su cuerpo para quedar al frente del menor y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos apresar los labios que tanto añoraba y deseaba con infinita locura.

Tocó ligeramente con su lengua la carnosa y fina telilla tenuemente colorada de un rosa pálido, probando el dulce sabor de ella y a la vez pedir una clase de permiso de acceso sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. Apenas sintió como los labios ya húmedos del chico chino comenzaron a abrirse, no se hizo esperar para introducir su lengua en la húmeda boca del oriental, arrancando varios gemidos cada vez que su lengua chocaba con un poco de desesperación contra el paladar y diferentes rincones de su boca, con la única meta de encontrar la lengua del peli-negro. Y encontró con algo de …felicidad.. podría decirse, lo que tanto buscaba, iniciando con el deleite entre ellas y el desquiciante baile que ambos deseaban.

No se podría decir cuando fue exactamente que las manos del oriental habían subido hacia la nuca del ruso y una vez que la pasión en el beso fue incrementando, también el deseo de sentir mas a su koi. Presionó sus dedos en la parte oscura de su cabellera tan solo para suprimir sus deseos, las cuales sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El chino dejó escapar una pequeña risita al sentir las traviesas manos de Hiwatari recorriendo su pecho mientras desabotonaba su camisa china dejando a la vista una mas sin mangas, y la deslizaba por sus hombros, haciéndola caer pesadamente sobre sus talones.

Los labios del ruso abandonaron los orientales, comenzando a crear una delgada línea húmeda por su cuello, lamiendo y de vez en cuando mordiendo su apiñonada piel. Como extrañaba el sentir esa deliciosa piel nuevamente.. aun tenía ese dulce sabor de ella impregnado en su boca y agradecía que aun lo tuviese.. A medida que su acto de pasión se desenvolvía como suaves cintas de regalos al jalarlos de un extremo solo para ver el interior del regalo y disfrutar de él al ya tenerlo entre manos, venían constantemente las oleadas de placer, siempre una mas intensa que la otra, y lo disfrutaban.. lo disfrutaban mucho y no lo podían describir con palabras pero al menos ambos sabían que se amaban. No mas secretos ni dudas, era los que ellos esperaban.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos cuerpos se acercaban cada vez mas hacia la enorme cama al medio de la habitación, Rei tenía intenciones de terminar con lo que tenía pensado esta tarde.. la sola idea de tener a Hiwatari sobre él lo estaba desquiciando pero no pensaba que Kai tuviese otros planes para esa noche… definitivamente esa noche sería muy larga.. y muy placentera. Separó sus labios del ruso para poder recuperar su aire. Posó sus manos en ambos hombros de este y tiró hacía atrás su cuerpo que cayo con pesadez sobre la colcha, rápidamente el bicolor se incorporó apoyando sus codos en ella queriendo seguir viendo a su hermoso neko. El chino se despojó de su camiseta de interior (ya saben, las que van dentro de la otra) lentamente, hiendo con pausa y sin nada de prisa he intentando hacerlo con sensualidad todo por el ruso. Este último se remojó los labios al ver tal hermoso espectáculo que le hacía su chino, como sabía hacerlo excitar! Ahora sentía la dolorosa erección crearse bajo la tela de su pantalón. Estiró su brazo hacia la cinta roja del pantalón chino de Rei y atrajo hacia si el cuerpo del menor haciéndolo caer sobre él justamente en medio de sus piernas encorvadas. Se despojó del molesto pantalón de Rei y de camino llevó su camiseta morada con el.

…Este juego apenas había comenzado…

El chico chino descansó sus brazos en ambos lados de la cabeza de cabello bicolor y apoyó sus piernas sobre su torso intentando no molestarle mucho, y besó su cuello frenéticamente dejando una que otra marca rojiza en la nívea piel, y se llegaba a escuchar pequeños gemidos escaparse de sus labios. Continuó descendiendo a trabes del esbelto pecho del ruso dejando como rastro una fina línea de saliva creada por su diestra lengua hasta su camino ser interrumpido por una peculiar forma circular.

Lamió su pezón ya erectos por el éxtasis, logrando que un suspiro ahogado en la boca del mayor se escapase de sus labios. Mientras que con su manos derechas frotaba circularmente el contorno del otro pezón para proporcionarle mas placer, haciendo que los suspiros se volviesen gemidos mas audibles. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse haciendo que el latir de sus corazones se acelerasen y como pudiesen, tomaran grandes cantidades de aire aunque nunca les dejaba el tiempo suficiente para llenar sus pulmones.

Abandonó su trabajo con el pequeño botón para empezar a bajar su cuerpo y llegar a la misma altura de sus caderas comenzando a desabrochar el cinturón y los botones del pantalón azul del ruso bicolor. Al ya despojarse de la prenda azul, vio sobre la tela del bóxer un enorme bulto en el medio y sonrió divertido. Se separó un poco del cuerpo del ruso y con una mano se despojó de la tela blanca que mantenía apresado su cabello llegando a embelazar al joven bicolor al ver como la suave cascada negra caía con sensualidad sobre su cuerpo empapado de sudor.

El ruso rozó la mejilla del asiático ligeramente.

"eres…tan lindo" murmuró sorprendiendo de algún modo al chico chino al mismo tiempo que lo llegaba a sonrojar. Le sonrió dulcemente y besó sus labios de la misma forma.

Le dio pequeños besos continuando con la apiñonada piel de su cuello. Sus dedos rozaban su espalda y jugaban con sus cabellos, bajaban por su camino llegando hacia el bien formado trasero del chico chino bajo la telilla del bóxer.

"ah!" gimió al sentir como lo apretujaba, y despojaban de su ropa intima haciendo el lo mimo con algo de dificultad, con el de el ruso.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron aun mas y los jadeos y gemidos aumentaron al sentirse en carne viva, sus erectos miembros chocaban entre si haciendo que las oleadas de placer viniesen aun mas fuerte, y mucho mas lo hizo al sentir los lubricantes naturales mezclándose uno con el otro. El deseo carnal de Kai amentó a un nivel inexplicable, si antes lo quería ahora lo necesitaba.. habían pasado mucho tiempo separados y si él era el único de ambos que recordaba, lo hacía mas excitante.

"ah…K-Kai.. mmh, no..no puedo mas..arg!" jadeaba e intentaba decir el chino. Imágenes de la vez pasada le llegaban incontables veces haciéndolo sentir el mayor éxtasis en el.

Kai decidió hacer caso a lo que su chinito le decía, pidió suavemente que se levantara de rodillas y lo volteó para poder acomodarse él atrás. Echó aun lado sus rebeldes cabellos traseros y besó dulcemente sus hombros. Rei continuaba con sus imágenes, se veía así mismo estallando dentro de Kai y disfrutando como nunca del mayor placer de todos. De repente un agudo dolor en su cavidad lo izo sacar de pensamientos, comenzó a dolerle pero rápidamente el dolor se fue apaciguando al sentir el movimiento circular dentro de si. Luego los intrusos comenzaron a salir y entras empezando a desquiciar al mismo Rei. El ruso rozó con su mano vendada el palpitante miembro del peli-negro, sintiendo los espasmos y la tensión en su cuerpo al sentir el toque.

Los intrusos en Rei fueron lentamente remplazados por el gran miembro de Hiwatari, se sentía el cambio, grande, palpitante, húmedo… totalmente una delicia. Comenzando por la punta y siguiendo la penetración con el cuerpo.. suavemente intromiciendo su órgano en la estrecha cavidad del oji-dorado. Sentía las paredes cerrarse alrededor de este provocando una enrome oleada en el y un simple cosquilleo en su pelvis. Rei dolía, un dolor distinto.. era excitante, placentero.. una delicia. Kai tomó la barbilla del neko y guió su rostro arriba de su hombro para poder besar sus labios una vez mas.

El chino movía su cadera rítmicamente ante la exquisita sensación de la fricción entre su nexo, mas en ningún momento dejó de besar a su koi. Unas terribles ansias de movimientos entró en el ruso, y suavemente fue sacando y volviendo a meter su miembro logrando hacer gemir con mas fuerza a su peli-negro rompiendo la húmeda guerra entre sus lenguas. Su mano volvió esos roses en apretones sintiéndose perdido en las nubes. Continuó con la intromisión, un exquisito va y ven de sensaciones se apoderaba de ellos, los espasmos y choques eléctricos venían mas consatantemente y sus vistas se borraban. Kai comenzó a mover su mano con el mismo movimiento que su miembro provocando una pre-eyaculación al chino. Sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, ellos haciendo lo posible por sostenerse en pie por lo menos hasta la cúpula de su acto sexual. Se escuchaban las devociones de amor de ambos escapándose inconcientemente de sus labios pero haciendo el momento mas 'mágico'. Unos momentos después el chino logró eyacular en la nívea mano del ruso terminando con un largo y placentero suspiro de su parte. En cambio Kai aun faltaba, no mucho pero igual aun no llegaba, a Rei no le molesto en ningún momento su intromisión, aun disfrutaba tener a Hiwatari dentro suyo, continuó gimiendo lo mas sensualmente posible y poniendo de su parte para poder hacer que su querido ruso llegara al clímax y disfrutaba su estadía. Momentos después llegó el final de su nexo, dejando caer pesadamente ambos cuerpos en el colcho, agitados y sudando.. respirando a bocanadas para poder regresar a su respiración normal.

Kai salió de Rei sutilmente para no dañar las paredes de su cavidad y provocar sangrarlo. Se echó a un lado suyo, volteando su cuerpo para poder ver el techo. Colocó su mano derecha en su frente y sonrió satisfecho.. hace ya mucho que había deseado hacer esto y ahora, ni siquiera tuvo que pedirlo. Sintió las sabanas moverse aun lado suyo, volteó a ver y notó que su chino tomaba las sabanas para cubrirlos por lo que puso de su parte y levantó su cuerpo para poder tomar su parte de la sabana. Ya cubiertos, Kai tomó protectoramente el cuerpo del chino entre sus brazos y besó su frente.

"…ahora recuerdas?" susurró Hiwatari provocando una sonrisa en el chino. Este último asiente.

"Kai…wo ai ni" murmuró descansando su cabeza en su pecho.

"Te amo" respondió él mientras acariciaba loos sedosos cabellos del peli-negro..

TBC…

* * *

O0O.. waaath?... porque solo hasta ahí! Quiero ver cuando lleguen los demás!..o well. Oh.. hola, adivina adivinador, quien regreso?... YO, wutt! Rusia es tan lindo, y mi mama es tan linda y la nieve es tan blanca, y hubieran visto lo bellos que son los rusos pero en algun momento debía regresar de mi nube. Pero no esta tan mal, volví con la familia que me crío y debía subir este capi, ya se los debía no, creo que tarde mucho, lo siento!.. además vine con mi madre! Yay ma mame! Eer ejem.. y, o es mi imaginación o mi piel esta mas pálida.

Acerca de fanfiction: WTH! Donde estan mis adorados fics de Kai y Rei, solo falte DOS meses! Y me asustan así, POR LA SANTA MADRE DE RUSIA. Y acerca de los RR, pues talvez envíe y talvez no.. blah..ademas tengo que entrar a la escuela esta semana.

Bien es todo, dejen RR mis amores!

Atte.

_Auras Hayumi_


	7. Chapter 7

Si, estoy viva… aunque no lo crean. Deben tenerme un poquito de paciencia ya que estoy un poco ocupada con cosas en mi escuela, ya que este año me gradúo de noveno.. así que aguantenme un poquito si? Ya, me dejo de palabrería y los dejo con él fic.

Aclaraciones:

'…' pensamientos

"…" cuando los personajes hablan

(…) comentarios míos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

Pareja: que creen ustedes?

Genero: Yaoi- shounen- lime, si no les agrada ente género pues que hacen leyendo aun?

Disclaimer: bue.. como todo el mundo sabe y por que la diosa Krishna así lo dijo por razones muy buenas..beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki

Dedicatoria: este capi lo hice con mucho amor para mi querida Nekot¡Feliz Cumpleaños, se que esta algo tarde, y lo intenté terminar para el jueves pero ya me conoces. Espero que te guste!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día brillaba con esplendor y brillo, y los bellos azulejos cantaban mientras volaban de un pino nevado hacia otro. Era el día perfecto para salir a pasear, salir a caminar o comer a campo abierto…era simplemente hermoso ya entrando el verano y saliendo de la primavera, en donde la nieve que envolvía de blanco a Rusia comenzaba a diluirse dejando ver el gran paisaje que en realidad era. Y a pesar de todo esto.. ella caminaba con pasos fuertes y bruscos a través de los decorados pasillos al borde de la histeria. Miraba de un lado para otro, cada esquina la ojeaba solo buscando a su compañero, uno que no veía desde el día de ayer, y sobre todo el echo de que había comenzado su búsqueda desde las 9:30 de la mañana y ya habían pasado dos horas exactas aun no hallaba ni un solo rastro de él.

Comenzaba a preocuparse e imaginarse las cosas mas horribles que por su mente pasaban, y creía esas cosas… ninguna persona lo había visto en toda la mañana, es mas, no lo habían visto desde ayer después de la cena. Y lo mas extraño era que tampoco habían visto a Hiwatari. Ella sabía que ese maldito ruso le haría algún daño a su devoción si llegaban a estar solos ( …sin comentarios), pero luego se enfermo y no tuvo oportunidad de quedarse con él en todo momento. ¡Porque la vida era así con ella¡que había echo mal!.. pero si encontraba al ruso bicolor haciéndole daño a Rei las pagaría bien caro!

Ahora solo tocaba buscar mas….

'porque las mansiones son tan…grandes' se estúpidamente preguntaba en su mente.

Estaba completamente segura que ya había pasado por ahí, decidió tomar otro camino… el que la dirigió hacia la planta baja donde le esperaba una extraña pero a la vez grata sorpresa.

"¿Max¿Tyson?" cuestionó solo viendo la cabecera de ambos. Ellos voltearon con confusión en sus rostros.

"¿Mariah?" dijeron al unísono ambos chicos volteando el rostro y viendo que efectivamente.. era la peli-rosa

"kya! Chicos, me alegra tanto que vinieran!" exclamó la peli-rosado llena de alegría, prácticamente aventándose hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

Tambaleándose un poco y luego sosteniéndose por lo pies intentando no caer al suelo, ambos solo tenían una sola cosa… Kai los mataría por esto. No tenían la menor idea de que Mariah vendría con Rei y sabiendo cuanto el ruso detesta a la peli-rosada además de los constantes cariños que les hacía ella al chico chino…esto no estaba nada bien.

"emm… Mariah…dinos, donde están Kai y Rei?" preguntó alejándose de los brazos de la china.

"hm, oh!..pues no se ni me importa donde está ese amargado, pero a Rei no lo he visto y ya lo busque por toda la mansión.. lo que me parece extraño porque el no se levanta arde al menos que haya echo mucho ejercicio el día anterior" explicó la peli-rosada.

"no sabes donde están?" ella negó. "ninguno de ambos"

"no, por eso esperaba que me ayudaran a buscar" se preguntó intrigada aun por la desaparición del peli-negro.

"ee, si…si claro" contestó algo divertido el americano mientras intentaba controlar a su amigo peli-azul del ataque de risa contenido que ele había dado de repente. Mariah solo lo miraba extrañado y sin nada en mente…(eso no es nuevo XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos cuantos rayos solares se colaban por la cortina mal cerrada, dejando iluminar solo parte del cuarto dando una sensación agradable al ambiente. Un peculiar olor de perfume dominaba el sitio, era apetecible… tal vez algo incomodo para unos…un suave olor a manzanilla y lilas, un olor muy peculiar pero delicioso. Y el silencio reinaba aplicándose a la perfección al exquisito ambiente que ambos amantes, quienes tiernamente abrazados dormían en la mullida cama de revueltas sabanas, habían creado para su conforte. Solo el suave ronroneo de sus respiraciones desiguales era la música perfecta que decoraba la habitación.

El ruso bicolor ya había despertado de su pesado sueño, pero aun así no le vio gracia a moverse, porque moverse si tenía todo lo que deseaba entre sus brazos, solo se había limitado a alzar un brazo para poder acariciar mejor su rostro, apenas rozando esa perfecta piel acanelada, tan tersa…era mejor que tocar simple seda. Admirando su rostro por tanto tiempo que se había tentado a despertar para repetir lo que la noche pasada había podido disfrutar, pero como podía osar a desvanecer esa hermosa imagen que solo el vería desde ese instante. Él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el no despertarlo, sus carisias eran delicadas al igual que cualquiera de sus movimientos.. pero no podía soportarlo por mucho.. por lo menos debía besarlo para salir de la cama de buen humor, si.. eso haría.

Con mucho cuidado, quitó unos cuantos rebeldes cabellos de su rostro y tras una suave caricia en su mejilla unió sus labios en simple y efímero contacto que no bastó para complacerlo, claro… después de haber probado cada pliegue de su deliciosa piel un beso improvisado por el solo no lo dejaría satisfecho, pero no quería despertarlo.. debía conformarse con eso. Con lentitud iba separándose de sus labios mas sorpresivamente unas manos que de repente habían subido hasta su cabeza lo volvieron a atraer siendo recibido por un apasionado y desesperado beso en donde solo importaba quien ganaría en la batalla de lenguas que iban a mantener. Cada tanto se separaban solo para tomar una que otra bochada de aire solo para regresar al duradero beso de bueno días. Por cuestiones del destino el chico chino acabado de despertar había tomado el control y había terminado arriba del cuerpo níveo del joven ruso.

Depositando unos cuantos besos mas, se separaron suspirando…recogiendo el aire que les hacía falta y mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, con tanto cariño y fervor. Mientras una de las manos del bicolor acariciaba su mejilla tenuemente sonrosada.

"quiero despertar así todas las mañanas…." Mencionó el chico chino rompiendo el silencio que los acogía.

Él besó su frente y dijo: "cada uno de ellos" haciéndolo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. "duermes demasiado mi tigre" comentó después.

"hmmm…..que hora es?" preguntó mientras se estiraba con pereza, mientras se volteaba hacia su tálamo y se apoyaba con su codo.

"van a ser las doce" contestó consultando el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche a su lado y volviéndose a su posición original

"eso siempre me pasa" ladea su rostro hacia un lado para velo sobre su hombro

"¿disculpa?" preguntó sonando celoso.

"jaja, no te pongas así" dijo divertido "siempre duermo de mas al hacer mucho ejercicio el día anterior"

"tal vez por eso dormías de más cuando mi entrenamiento era algo pesado" el menor le sonrió deliberadamente, con un ligero rastro de sonrojo en sus mejillas "pero mira lo bien que cuido tu cuerpo!"

"tu no te quedas nada atrás" se acercó hacia donde el ruso descansaba y suavemente besó sus labios, y dijo en murmuro "vístete, debemos ir a desayunar"

El chico chino volteó su torso a dirección su tálamo, dispuesto a vestirse para buscar algo de comer, pero en esos mínimos segundo de normales acciones, al joven bicolor le llegó una idea mucho mejor que el solo hecho de ir a desayunar. Y tras tomarlo de un brazo justamente cuando se levantaba de la cama, lo tiró nuevamente hacia la misma, rápidamente colocándose sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Rei.

"¿Kai?" cuestionó aun algo sorprendido por la repentina acción de su koi. Y él sin responder alguna pregunta comenzó a lamer el cuello del chino, de una forma en la que sintiera, no placer, sino mas bien algo de cosquilla.

"K-Kai… ¡jajaja! Que haces?" dijo entre risas el precioso neko, mientras sostenía con ambas manos los hombros del ruso quien no lo dejaba de lamer y comenzando a olfatear su aroma provocándole aun mas cosquillas.

"hmmm….desayuno" dijo mientras bajaba solo un poco sus labios a lo que llegaba a una de sus tetillas y lamía su contorno. "mmmm…yumi"

Rió melodiosamente ante la lujuria de su ruso "amh¡Kai!" gimió. Si, esas cosquillas si que eran placenteras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"estas segura que no buscaste en la habitación de Kai?" volvió a cuestionar intentando dirigirla hacia otro lugar. Talvez no era muy buena idea dejarla ver lo que en un principio ellos planearon y que estaban seguros, había pasado.

"estoy completamente segura de ello, obviamente no quería revisar pero es el único lugar en donde no he buscado dos veces…"dijo decidida a entrar a la bendita habitación que le habían negado el paso, pero ahora no le interesaba si alguien le decía que –no-, ella solo quería encontrar a Rei y ese definitivamente era un lugar muy sospechoso después de todo lo que había llegado a pensar durante estas horas de búsqueda desesperada.

"pero….no crees que Kai se molestará si entra-" razono el rubio americano muy inteligentemente pero la chillona voz de Mariah lo interceptó al la oración tener sentido para sus oídos.

"no me importa lo que diga el bravucón ese… solo quiero hallar a Rei" dijo 'tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto' llegó a pensar a medida se acercaba a la habitación del heredero Hiwatari.

Haciendo sus pasos seguros y fuertes, siendo seguido por dos personas algo atemorizadas, después de todo había sido su travesura.. pero no era culpa de ellos el echo de que Mariah este aquí… no es que le importase mucho, pero si la razón de su travesía se volvía realidad y tenían a Mariah¡Mariah!...quien ha estado enamorada de Kon desde su infancia, descubriese que su adoración no tiene ojos para mujeres. Sería mas que un desastre, le romperían el corazón a la peli-rosa pedazo por pedazo y sin dejar un mísero rastro de él…Oh, Kami-sama ¿ahora que podían hacer?

Y cada paso que daban les acercaba mas al infierno….ya estaban en el pasillo de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡ah, que p-pasa si entra…alguien" jadeaba extasiado el peli-negro, intentando controlar su ser un poco…después de todo ya era de día y por lo que había visto mucho gente pasa por estos pasillos.

"se excitan o corren, no importa" dijo Kai dejando por solo unos momentos de jugar con el pequeño agujero en medio del abdomen. "pero tu serás mío….de nuevo"

El chino no dijo nada mas, como podía negarse a esa clase de proposición, y solo sentir como su sexy ruso estimulaba su miembro para despertarlo nuevamente lo hacía enloquecer, y también el sentir rozar su miembro por su muslo y chocar contra el suyo, era demasiado para soportarlo.

Atrajo hacia su rostro al ruso bicolor, besando sus labios al momento de tenerlo a la altura, y mientras se entretenía con su diestra lengua rodeó con sus piernas la estrecha cintura de Kai, volviendo a prepararse como la noche anterior para recibir la punta de su sexo penetrando suavemente su entrada.

Tan estrecha…como recordaba la noche pasada, y ahora pasaba de nuevo… estaba traspasando esa profanada cavidad, ya marcada por el mismo. Le parecía casi un sueño, una bella fantasía juego de su mente, una simple ilusión.. pero lo tocaba y lo sentía, y se volvía realidad. Él había sido su primero…y justo al pensar en ello los recuerdos de aquella noche, en la que besaba con tanto afán sus carnosos labios.. igual que como lo hacía ahora, le llegaban convirtiendo las fotos en todo un video, y aun sentía el delicioso sudor recorrer sus dedos…y disfrutaba del que ahora venía cubriendo ambos cuerpos creando una especie de lubricante natural que le facilitaría las cosas en estos momentos.

"ya Kai!" gimió el neko, momentos después de la penetración ser finalizada, sintiendo esa maldita necesidad de movimiento dentro de él que lo hacía enloquecer. Como buen amante, Kai obedeció con todo gusto y placer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ah!-

"¿Que fue eso?" cuestionó la peli-rosada deteniendo su paso, aunque estuviese a solo unos cuantos pasos para estar frente a la puerta. Empezó a sentir algo de miedo.

"¿que cosa?" respondió en pregunta el japonés peli-azul, deteniéndose casi a la misma vez que Max, un poco mas atrás que Mariah.

-auch! Kai!-

"eso, no me digan que no lo escucharon… ¡ese fue Rei!" exclamó ahora si segura de que ese ruso lo estaba lastimando. Y tras una rápida mirada a sus amigos quienes la miraban algo aterrados y con cara de 'eso no fue un grito de dolor', posó su mano un poco indebida sobre el picaporte.

"etto, Mariah, talvez sea otra cosa" intentaban detener a la muchacha, pero no presto atención.

-¡Kai!...ya…¡Ya!-

Y sin pensarlo dos veces ahora, abrió de un solo golpe la entrada de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En tan solo unos minutos mas, después de varias fuertes embestidas, los espasmos en sus cuerpos llegaron indicándoles que muy pronto el clímax de su relación llegaría. Remetiendo su palpitante miembro con mayor fuerza, el joven ruso eyaculó en los adentros de Rei, manchando su parte pélvica al igual que a Kai.

Respirando desigualmente y volviendo a unir sus húmedos labios en varios y cortos, pero apasionados besos que apenas los dejaban respirara. Era perfecto, esos momentos eran perfectos, y estaban seguros que nadie podía dañar esa bella perfección…o no se imaginaban quien podía…

Para su aterrar, escucharon como la puerta e madera se abría al azote. Ambos voltearon a ver con una mezcla de nerviosismo y terror quien erala persona que resiente había entrado. Y para su desagrado, era la peli-rosada amiga del neko, quien los miraba entre asqueada, sorprendida, adolorida y un sin fin mas de emociones, pero mas de decepción y frustración.

Abrió un poco su boca, parecía que diría algo.. pero ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios. No sabría que decir, o no quería decir nada. Y de tras de ella se asomaban por la rejilla de la puerta que no había abierto (conste que son dos) la extraña escena.

La pareja en la cama los miraban algo asustados, los habían atrapado con las manos en el cuerpo ajeno. Kai miró asesinamente a los dos ex compañeros de equipo de tras la puerta quienes solo hicieron un paso hacia atrás, mientras Mariah y Rei compartían la mirada, nunca habían pensado un que pasaría si algo así ocurriera. La peli-rosa apretó sus ojos y puños, y salió corriendo de la habitación, perdiéndose d por el pasillo. Max y Tyson decidieron que lo mejor era hacer lo mismo antes de que el ruso bicolor los matara con la mirada.

Kai miró a su koi, ahora se notaba triste, como odiaba eso… pero no podía hacer nada al respecto esta vez. Esto lo debían arreglar ellos dos. Lentamente se separó del cuerpo del chinito y se dirigió al baño de la habitación, saliendo a los pocos minutos ya vestido y entregándole una toalla al peli-negro. Ahora debían bajar y enfrentar a los tres intrusos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Como…como estas cosas me pueden pasar de este modo, yo que…que lo quería tanto… soy tan fea así?' pensaba con tristeza la peli-rosada, sentada en el borde de uno de los sofás de la sala principal, mientras ocultaba sus ojos tras sus manos…ocultando lo triste que estaba en esos momento de vergüenza para ella.

"Mariah.." dijo suavemente el joven recién llegado, haciéndola estremecer un poco y ladear su rostro un poco hacia la derecha, aun cubriendo sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

El chico chino bajó su rostro entristecido "lo…lo siento Mariah, no quería que te enteraras de esta forma"

"yo tampoco" murmuró la mujer, al fin dejando al descubrir sus húmedos ojos. Volteándolo a ver lastimada. "¿porque, Rei, esto…eso es asqueroso!" se levantó mostrándose molesta.

"como?" con solo escuchar esas infames palabras salir de los labios de su supuesta amiga, sintió la furia recorrerle. "asqueroso dijiste?"

"que mas se supone que debería estar pensando, y yo que pensaba que podíamos vivir juntos…no, jamás lo creí de ti!"

"que cosa, que podía amar a alguien diferente?" gritó enfadado.

"…"

"eso el lo que te molesta, pensé que tu sobre todas las personas entenderías!..." caminó hasta ella he hizo mirarlo de frente. "porque eres como mi hermana, y te quiero de esa forma" su voz se había apaciguado.. siendo mas tranquila y relajadas al igual que sus fracciones

Se arrojó en sus brazos siendo felizmente recibida "l-lo lamento…que egoísta fui…" se acurrucó en su pecho, sintiéndose protegida por él.. quien si la quería "¿en verdad lo amas?"

Él asiente suavemente y un tenue sonroso cubre su carriño "no sabes cuanto, por eso deseo estar con él y que lo que pasó esa vez no vuelva a ocurrir"

"porque lo amo y quiero ver su rostro al despertarme todas las mañanas y cada una de mis noches" continuó una voz grave, fría.. conocida por ambos chinos quienes sin soltarse de un hombro lo voltearon a ver

"porque soy tuyo" murmuró sonriendo, alegrándose de que no fuese solo una ilusión mas, que su amor hacia ese ser también fuese correspondido y no fuese solo una fantasía. Alegrarse de que al final todo salió bien con su mejor amiga, su hermana del alma. Y estar contento de que ahora no eran solo vanos recuerdos que le avergonzaban, sino que son presiadas memorias que continuaran cuantas veces les sean posibles. Y nadie se los podía impedir.

_Mi pensamiento es tuyo_

_Mi cuerpo es tuyo_

_Mi corazón es tuyo_

_Porque soy tuyo_

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kai! Déjanos entrar!" gritaban dos chicos desesperados y fríos en las afueras de la gran mansión.

"Vamos viejo, sabes que solo fue una pequeña jugarreta…ahora déjanos entrar, esta haciendo algo de frío…"

"oigan ustedes, esto es propiedad privada!"

**¿Fin?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

KYAAA! TT no puedo creer que halla terminado, kaché!.. espero que les hallla gusta, en especial a ti Nekot preciosa!

Les agradezco a todos sus RR, nos vemos pronto

Atte.

_----->Auras Hayumi_


End file.
